


Dealing With a Child

by swtalmnd



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Gen, Pen & Ink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/pseuds/swtalmnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lestrade gets his own little portrait, with his own rather famous line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dealing With a Child




End file.
